Just You
by Angel Mitskano
Summary: Hemiko tried to love Sasuke, but her love for Naruto was stronger. Will anyone have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1: Confess

_Chapter 1_

"I love you," Hemiko whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Not Sasuke. Just you, Naruto."

Hemiko could not believe what she just did. Guilt began to well up in her throat and made her sob. She was supposed to be in love with Sasuke. She _was_ his girlfriend.

Naruto, on the other hand, could not believe what he was hearing. Hemiko loved him. Hemiko loved _him_? Hemiko _loved_ him! He couldn't believe his luck, until he remembered the problem: She was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"I love you so much, Naruto!" Hemiko wailed, throwing herself into Naruto's arms. "Sasuke doesn't care about me like you do! I'm just his plaything. I know you don't like me like that, but I can't help it!"

Hemiko buried her face in Naruto's shoulder and cried her heart out, feeling guilty for loving Naruto but glad she could finally tell him about it. Naruto, trying to understand how Hemiko chose _him_ over Sasuke, just held her in his arms. When her crying died down, he pulled back a bit so that he could look into her hazel eyes.

"Hemiko," Naruto said gently, "you were wrong when you said I don't like you the way you do. I love you, too, Hemiko. I always have and I always will. But Sasuke… I'm sure he loves you, too. I can't take you from him. I can't love you…"

Naruto stepped back from Hemiko and sat on the only chair in his kitchen.

"I think… I think you should go…"

Hemiko stood facing him, new tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm going to break up with Sasuke!" Hemiko cried. "I want to be with you!"

She turned and ran out the door before Naruto had a chance to stop her.

"Hemiko! Hemiko, wait! Don't do it!" Naruto yelled, running after her.

When he caught up with her, she was already stepping into Sasuke's apartment. He couldn't stop her now…


	2. Chapter 2: Break

_**Chapter 2**_

**"I need to talk to you about something, Sasuke," Hemiko said as she walked into his bedroom.**

**"What is so important that you have to bug me about it in the middle of the fucking night?" Sasuke hissed, following her.**

**Hemiko turned to look at him for a minute and proceeded to rummage through his bureau.**

**"What are you looking for?" Sasuke said, in a softer tone.**

**"That stupid necklace I gave you."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because we are officially done!" Hemiko shrieked, wishing Sasuke would just disappear.**

**When Sasuke just stared at her silently, she said, "I don't love you anymore! You treat me like crap! I don't want to be with someone that doesn't want me."**

**Hemiko watched Sasuke as his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. He was pissed.**

**"So," he said, "you just want to break up with me because I 'treat you like crap', but you don't even come to me and talk about it even once?"**

**"You never feel like talking, Sasuke! You're always 'busy' or 'tired', except when you're trying to get in my bed. There are other guys that treat me a lot better than you ever do-"**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sasuke interrupted. "Other guys?" **

**He let out an angry laugh.**

**"You're dumping me for another guy, aren't you?"**

**Hemiko looked away from his piercing gaze and whispered, "I never said that..."**

**"But it's true, isn't it?"**

**Silence.**

**"ISN'T IT?"**

**Hemiko looked up at him and started to say something, but she thought about it and closed her mouth.**

**Sasuke went up close to her and cradled her face in his hands.**

**"Who?" he asked. "Who's the guy?"**

**"Sasuke... I... I'm sorry..." Hemiko whispered.**

**"At least tell me who he is. You owe me that much, don't you think?"**

**Hemiko stepped away from him and made her way to the door.**

**"Don't walk away from this, Hemiko!" **

**Sasuke slammed his hand onto the door, keeping Hemiko from opening it. He gave Hemiko a hard stare, letting her know she wouldn't be leaving if she didn't talk.**

**Hemiko sighed and finally said, "Naruto, okay? It's Naruto."**

**"Naruto? NARUTO? You're dumping me for that idiot? What...? Are you crazy?"**

**Hemiko slapped his hand away and threw the door open.**

**"No, Sasuke. I'm in love," she said.**

**And then, she was gone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Love

_Chapter3_

When Naruto heard knocking on his door, he expected to find a killer Sasuke, ready to rip him from the prime of his youth. Instead, he found Hemiko, looking up at him with longing in her eyes.

"Naruto..."

He found himself wrapping his arms around Hemiko's fragile body and saying, "Hemiko, oh, Hemiko. I was so worried."

"It's done, Naruto. I'm not with Sasuke anymore. We can... We can be together, if you really want to."

Naruto kissed Hemiko gently, pressing their bodies together. She fit perfectly against him; her hips fit against his; her breasts were pressed comfortably against his chest. They were made for each other.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hemiko's waist and lifted her feet off the ground to drop her onto his bed. He straddled her and rested himself on her, loving the warmth that radiated from her body. He kissed her again, and this time, he slid his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play with his. At first, their tongues rubbed awkwardly against each other. But then, they twirled and danced together in perfect unison, their soft moans filling the room.

Naruto suddenly pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Naruto?" Hemiko asked quietly. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. This is wrong!"

"How can it be wrong? Sasuke doesn't love me. He's a jealous guy, but he doesn't really care about me. He'll find someone else as soon as he walks outside. You know how it is, Naruto."

Hemiko sat beside him and touched his arm, saying, "I love you."

Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you, too."

Naruto reached for the hem of Hemiko's shirt and lifted it up over her head, tossing the shirt to the side. He pushed her down as he leaned into her, pulling off her shorts in the process. Hemiko kicked off her sandals and started to take off Naruto's t-shirt, but he quickly pulled it off and straddled her, running his tongue over her neck.

"Naruto..." Hemiko whispered. She cried out when Naruto bit into her skin, but, of course, it felt wonderful.

When Naruto pressed his hips against hers, Hemiko could feel his erection. And that was just what he wanted. he pressed himself harder against her, earning a soft gasp in return.

"You see what you do to me?" Naruto said, his voice husky. "You make me so hard..."

Naruto undid Hemiko's bra and cradled her plump breasts in his hands.

"Wow, Hemiko. I didn't know you had so much to hide..."

"Shut up you perv," Hemiko said, a grin on her lips. Naruto chuckled and kissed her chest. he let his hands run down her sides until he reached her hips, where he tugged at Hemiko's lacy black panties and pulled them off. He brought his head down between her legs and worked her with his tongue. Hemiko gasped and moaned in delight, and she cried out when his tongue slid into her. She felt herself turning scarlet. She tried to speak. She wanted to beg for him, but when she tried, her voice would rise to a sound of pleasure.

When Naruto pulled his tongue out of her, she cried, "No, Naruto! Don't stop!"

Embarrassed by her outburst, Hemiko blushed and put her hands over her face.

"You want me that bad?" Naruto asked, chuckling.

Hemiko felt desire burn in her and she sat up and said, "Of course I do!"

She kissed him passionately, letting her hands travel down his chest. She slid her hands into his pants and began to stroke him. He moaned against her lips. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her onto her back. Hemiko looked up at him, confused, and realized that his eyes were not crystal blue anymore, but a burning red. Fear tore through her, but only for a moment. Naruto was roughly licking her neck, letting his tongue travel up to her cheek. He was still himself, somewhat.

Naruto felt as if he was burning. He never felt so attracted to anyone this way before. Every part of his body wanted Hemiko. He just wanted to melt into her, just so he could feel every part of her. Even Kyuubi felt his desire running rampant. He couldn't wait any longer.

Naruto stood up for a minute, tearing the rest of his clothes off of himself. Then, he was on top of Hemiko again, straddling her.

"Hemiko... Can I?" Naruto pleaded, pressing his hardened penis against her clit. "Please. I don't know how long I can wait!"

Hemiko cradled Naruto's face and said, "I'm still a virgin, Naruto. You have to be gentle..."

Naruto kissed her head and said, "I just want to be inside you. I'll be as gentle as you need me to be, Hemiko. I'll be anything you need me to be."

He kissed her again, but on her lips this time. Hemiko's arms wrapped around his neck and her hand was pressed on the back of his head. Then, ever so slowly, Naruto slid himself into her.

Hemiko screamed at the intrusion, but it came out muffled. Naruto's lips were still on hers. She felt as if she had been torn in two. She clung to Naruto, burying her nails into his back. Tears came and welled in her eyes. The pain was terrible, but the pleasure was right beneath the surface. As he slid into her, thought the pain was obvious, she could feel the soft tingle of delight in her belly.

Naruto was experiencing some bitter sweetness, on his part. The thought of Sasuke was still nagging him in the back of his mind. However, the joy he felt was overwhelming. He was making love to the girl he loved the most. He was anxious to go faster, but Hemiko was still not used to his size. He wouldn't cause her more pain than what she was already feeling. But she was so tight! He wanted to screw her senseless. His patience was wearing thin. And with Cuba just burning more desire into him, he was loosing patience fast. He kissed Hemiko roughly, trying to ignore his unnatural instinct to screw her like a dog.

After a few minutes, Hemiko began to move with him, the pain fading slowly. Naruto noticed a faint smell of blood, knowing the only place it could be coming from at the moment.

"Naruto..." Hemiko said, breaking their kiss. "Go... Go faster... Please."

"Are you sure, Hemiko? I don't want to hurt you..."

"I'm sure, Naruto. I'm sure..."

Then Naruto let himself go.

He thrust himself in and out of her, holding on to the sides of his bed to keep himself on her. He felt as though his body was moving on its own, trying to satisfy his need. Grunting and panting, he forced himself as far as he could go into her, loving how warm and tight she was.

Hemiko couldn't control herself either. She was grasping the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was gasping, crying, moaning, and screaming all at once. Every thrust was painful, making tears run down her face. But she wanted more of him. No... She needed more of him.

"Faster! Please, Naruto! God, go faster!" she cried, arching herself to him. He was happy to oblige.

The sounds that filled the room seemed as though they were coming from animals. But that didn't matter to either of them. They couldn't get enough of each other. Soon. their arms were wrapped around the other's body, and they were hanging on to each other, their bodies burning with red hot passion.

Finally. Hemiko reached her climax, and Naruto, feeling her get two times tighter than she originally was, came a second after. His warm seed spilled into her, making her sigh in pleasure.

With the both of them exhausted, they curled up together, letting sleep wrap his arms around them. They were exactly where they wanted to be.

Because of the, the dark eyes that watched them burned even more furiously with anger. Hemiko stirred and opened her eyes for a moment, looking out the window. But by then, the eyes were gone, and Hemiko fell back into a lovely sleep where open arms waited for her.


End file.
